Getting Together
by 1-Artemis-Hunter-1
Summary: So this is just a quick thing i wrote during school, but this is an idea I thought of for Percy and Annabeth getting together after the war if they didn't kiss. R&R! :


**This is just a little One-Shot I wrote in Language when I was suppose to be doing my vocabulary ;)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh this:  
I do not own Percy Jackson series**

**Also, let's just say Percy and Annabeth never kissed after The Last Olympian.**

**Annabeth**

I was sitting on the edge of dock, letting my feet skim the water's surface and enjoying the relaxation of the War being done.

I couldn't go swimming do to the feud with my mum and Poseidon, but I loved just sitting here with my feet in the water. This is good because it's as close to water as I'm going to get. I didn't even know how to swim.

Note to self, get Percy to teach me to swim.

I felt someone sit next to me, I smiled thinking it was Percy, but frowned when I looked over. It was Bruce, son of Ares.

"Hey Anna."

I growled, "Don't call me Anna."

He held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry, so what are you doing?"

"Just relaxing now that the war's over."

"Boring! What would you say to us going to my cabin and have some reall fun." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I would say no."

He growled, "If you don't like to come with me, then maybe you'll like being wet instead."

Before I could do anything, he picked me up and threw me in the water. I started flailing, trying to stay above the water's surface, but I felt like the water was purposely pulling me down.

When Bruce realized I couldn't swim his eyes grew the size of Softballs, and instead of helping me, he ran away.

With the water pulling on me and my inability to swim, I didn't stay above the water line very long. I screamed out as loud as I could before being pulled under completely and blacked out.

I was awoken to something pushing on my lips and something plugging my nose so I couldn't breathe, but I was definitely on dry land.

I opened my eyes.

You know that thing I said I felt pushing on my lips? Yeah that was Percy. I started coughing and Percy pulled away.

When I was done coughing my lungs out, I collapsed into his arms from exhaustion.

"Oh Anna, you scared the Hades out of me. I- I mean us. Don't evar do that again." He mumbled into my hair.

I laughed tiredly, "Don't worry, I don't plan on it."

My siblings crowded around me saying things like, "Ohmygods Annabeth! You scared us!", "Your alive!", and "We thought you were dead!"

After I assured them that I was in fact alive and nott dead, I pushed them away. "Guys I'm tired."

"Here, I'll help you to your cabin." Percy helped me up and wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me.

"Actually I wanted to go to Thalia's tree."

"Ok, I'll take you there." We started walking through the woods to Half Blood Hill and my best friend's tree.

Percy leaned me against the trunk of the tree, well Peleus, and sat down in front of me cross legged.

"So Annie," Percy was one of the few people who I didn't mind calling me Anna or Annie, "What exactly happened back there?"

"I was sitting on the end of the dock when Bruce came and sat next to me. He wanted me to go back with him to his cabin. When I refused, he threw me in the water. I think Poseidon was angry that a daughter of Athena being in his realm and it felt like I was being pulled under, so I didn't last very long. I went under and when I woke up to you kissing me."

Percy blushed, "I wasn't kissing you."

"Oh I think you were, and I think you enjoyed it."

"I did nott! And I was nott!"

"Sure sure, whatever you say Jackson."

"I'll show you kissing."

I turned my head toward him and was met with lips. I was shocked to say the least, but after a few seconds my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back.

When we pulled back, we were both panting. We stared at each other I melted into his green orbs.

"I love you." He blurted.

Wasn't expecting that.

I tackled him and we rolled down the hill. When we stopped rolling, I was on top (thank the gods).

"I love you too." I whispered and kissed him.

"Aw, it finally happened."

I broke away from our kiss and looked up.

"Thals!" I jumped off of Percy and hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Artemis here decided we needed a break." Thalia said.

I noticed for the first time that the Goddess was standing next to her, smirking at me, with the Hunters behind them.

I blushed, "Did y'all just see-"

"Yesh, we did, and I must say Annabeth, it took long enough." The goddess said. Her Hunters giggled.

Percy wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't let this one go son of Poseidon." Artemis said

"Don't worry my Lady, I won't."

I face palmed, nott only was it embarrassing, but now the Goddess that HATES guys is telling me that it was obvious.

"Come on girls, let's go torcher some campers." Thalia winked at me and heading to the camp.

Artemis winked at me before following her Hunters into camp.

I turned around and faced Percy. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked.

"I was hoping Boyfriend and Girlfriend." He said hopfully.

"That's what I was hoping you would say that."

I kissed him again.

**Well there ya go! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
